The Smile
by Cheshire's Riddles
Summary: This is just a story I will be writing for people who want to read my work. If you don't like the couple or the way I write the story you do not have to read it. But if you do, please review and tell me you do. Thank you and enjoy the story.
1. Kidnepped

**Hey everyone!**

**Sorry I haven't written a Soul Eater story in a while.**

**But here is one that will be hopefully as good as 'This is why I Hate High School'**

**Please enjoy the prologue. **

**-0o0-**

He just wanted to help her, truthfully he did. He didn't want to hurt her. How could that thought even cross his mind? She was just in his arms just a few seconds ago, and now she was broken. She was always so strong. How could she break so easily in such soft caring hands? He had taken her from her home in that stupid city run by that useless Grim reaper. Going through her day like she knew there would be a tomorrow. She wasn't even happy with that ass of a weapon anyway. He would always make fun of her; it made him sick to watch. He had spied on her since his awakening. He saw how much she smiled around her friends but her joy wasn't there. Don't get him wrong he loved that smile of hers; it was the first thing he could ever remember himself loving. But the smile just seemed to radiate sadness, not the happiness it was suppose to. Of cores there was the argument that he didn't know the girl well enough to read her emotions fully and understand them they true way she was feeling, but he couldn't have cared less. He was the terrifying God of Madness, why should he care about anything people told him. He could do anything he wanted. Even the all powerful Grim reaper was scared of him. He was going to take that fake smile she wore and make it real, no matter what. He just couldn't help her from where she was living. That only meant she had to leave, but he knew that was probably not going to happen anytime soon. That left only one plan, kidnapping. He had of cores kidnapped many kids before; their souls were so innocent they gave the most power. He waited until she fell asleep after a long day's work, which meant she could be moved without waking up. Ever so slowly, he snuck into her room through the window she usually left open. The girl was lying there, with the purple cat on her stomach. This would have caused him some problems if he didn't have his scarves. They easily slipped under her body and gingerly moved of the sleeping girl, the cat never even moved its tail. He stood over the girl he was going to save, watching her sleep. The madness within him made it almost imposable for him to sleep. The dreams weren't all that bad, but after 800 years in a bag made of your own skin with nothing to do but sleep and think, he had enough of it. He then remembered that he would have to pack clothes for her, it would get boring seeing her in the same outfit every day. However, he made his scarves do it. He wanted to keep on watching the girl sleep, not to mention keep anything hidden in her dowers a secret. She would inevitably show them to him in time, but that time wasn't today. Gradually, he took the blankets off the sleeping girl in front of him and took her up in his arms. He wanted to really hold her, feeling her beating heart against his chest, feel her soul. She had a powerful soul indeed; and if it wasn't for the fact that he wanted to help this girl, he would have liked to eat it. "Soul," she whispered into his chest. This simple name, no. This simple word infuriated him. He weapon didn't care for her; he wasn't the one trying to help her smile. He was, the God of Madness was. Suppressing his anger for the stupid scythe blade, which he could have easily broken into, he tucked the girl closer to him. He extra cloth hands got a hold of the bags in which the girl's clothes were hidden away, before he left the way he had come. She didn't wake up or even moved as they were flying back to his hide away. No one would have ever known that he had been there. He looked at her face numerous times. She had on such a cute face when she slept. He leaned down close to her ear to whisper 6 little word to her. They most likely would not mean much to anybody else but he wanted to tell them to her. "Maka," he spoke quietly so he would not have woken her. "I will make you smile."

**-0o0-**

**SO what do you think. **

**I know it isn't as good as some of the other stories that have been written but I like it.**

**Thank you for reading, now please review. Once I get 5 I will write another chapter**


	2. Waking up

**Hey! Thanks for liking the beginning. I was just going to make it a one shot, but now it will have a few chapters.**

**I have no idea how long this story will be.**

**Sorry in advance if the story isn't good.**

**-0o0-**

Asura brought the sleeping girl to a house he knew no one will look for her, his childhood house, the place that he grew up in. The house was large enough for the two of them to live happily inside. He took her to the only room that didn't have any blood stains on the walls, his bed room. It wasn't a simple bed room but it wasn't completely over done either. It had a king size bed with red and black sheets. There was a dresser and many book shelves with many, many books. He laid her down on the bed and tucked the blankets around her tightly. He put her clothing bags next to the dresser to have her sort out where she should put them away. The window was already covered up by bricks, there wasn't any mirror in the room, but still Asura checked for anything that the girl could use to contact the reaper to save her. He then left the room to let her sleep; she would be awake soon enough. He knew the madness he gave off would creep into her dreams and a rouse her from sleep. The only thing was he didn't know when that would be. He walked over to one of the book shelves and pulled a little. It open quite easily, and revealed a hide out. It was a little bunker that He had made when he was little. It was just a place where he had placed a small couch. He also brought in a few other things to keep himself occupied when he was ditching school for the day.

When she finally woke up, it took her a few minutes to realize that she wasn't in her own home anymore. She wondered around a bit. Trying to get the door open, check the window, trying to find something to contact a friend. When she finally figured out that she couldn't escape by herself she half yelled out, "How do I get out of here?"

"Do you really want to leave?" Asura said. The girl had not noticed him slipping out of his hidden room. The moment she laid eyes on him, her face scrunched up into a scowl as she backed away from him.

"What are you doing here? Are you the one who brought me here? What do you want with me? I'm warning you, if you don't let me go right now…" Asura didn't listen to the little girls rant. He just walked over to his old bed and sat down on it with his legs crossed in the way a little kid would have theirs. The bed was just as comfortable as he remembered. He made eye contact with the girl which stopped her from yelling at him. He patted the spot next to him on the bed, telling the girl silently to come and sit next to him. The girl just looked at him skeptically, totally not getting what he wanted with her being there. She did move closer to the bed and crossed her arms over her chest, but did not sit with him. She knew she couldn't out maneuver him if it came to fighting, but she could at least delay the evitable. Asura knew of corse that she was going to be stubborn, but that was what was going to make this all the more fun. He probably wouldn't be as interested in this as he was if she didn't put up a fight. When she didn't move after he patted the bed again, his scarves wrapped themselves around her waist and pulled her on the bed. "Why did you bring me here? Why did you pick me? Where is this place? How did you get into Death City without being caught? Explain it all now, Kishin!" Maka ordered.

"One question at a time, Little Human," Asura said calmly. He was only half interested in her questions. His mind was working mostly on how to get her to smile. "And my name isn't Kishin that is just what I am. My name is Asura and I would appreciate if you would address me by that name." Maka was shocked to see the Kishin acting like a gentleman. She would have thought he would be killing her by now in cold blood, and then eating her soul.

"Then my name isn't 'Little Human'," Maka snapped back. It felt a little weird to be acting so mean in response to his kindness but he was the Kishin after all.

"Oh I know what you name is. It's Maka, Maka Albarn." Asura interrupted. "Let's make a deal. I will answer all of your questions if you answer all of mine, and all truthfully of corse. Does that sound good to you?" Maka had to think about this. She had to weight everything very carefully. What could he ask of her that he most likely didn't already know? She could get cleaver with this and find a way to sneak out of this place and find a way home. "Well…" Asura asked again. His eyes were locked on hers. He knew she was trying to find everything wrong with his plan. That was just how she worked.

"Well, it it's the only way I'll be able to leave this place and get home, then fine. I will play your little game. But only if I get to go first." Maka said, trying to be a stubborn as possible. If he didn't like her he would leave or kill her quicker. Asura just nodded for her to continue. "How did you bring here?" Maka asked.

"Simple, I carried you here." Asura answered bluntly.

"No, that's not what I meant. How did you get into Death City? Lord Death's soul should have stopped you or at least notified someone." Maka said trying to think.

"That soul barrier he made was just to keep me from reawakening, it's useless now. I can pass through as many times as I like, and he can't do anything about it." Asura said, as if it was nothing, which it was to him. "Is it my turn, now?"

"Yea, go ahead and ask you question." Maka said still not liking the situation she was in. She kept her eyes away from him at all possible. It would not do her any go if he like hypnotized her or something like that.

"Now remember you have to answer truthfully." Asura said, and Maka just nodded in response. "What is your favorite color?" The bluntness of the question shocked Maka. Her eyes snapped up for the first time she looked at him, liked at him. The white eye patterns in his hair actually looked like eyes that could watch her every movement. She also noticed there was the same vertical eye pattern inside his red eyes.

"Why would you want to know that?" Maka asked, trying really hard to figure out what was going on inside this first generation Kishin mind.

"I do believe it is still my turn." Asura said, trying to sound a bit funny. He could tell the question had shocked her. "I do beg you to wait for your turn to ask your questions. Now, what is your favorite color, Maka?"

"It's… uh… green." Maka stuttered out. "Now why did you ask me that?"

"I just thought it was a simple question that I could ask to get to know you more." Asura told her. He liked watching her face react to his statements, they were always so cute.

"Why would you want to know about me?" Maka asked completely and utterly confused.

"Really, Maka, do you need me to tell you the rules again?" Asura asked her sounding a little bit hurt.

"No, sorry," Maka grumbled. She didn't like playing 21 questions with the all time ultimate evil person in the world.

"Thank you." Asura said, putting the happiness back in his voice. "Now my question is, are you hungry?" Maka didn't get him at all. He was acting like a little kid, the complete opposite of what Lord Death had described him as. Before Maka could even answer, her stomach made a long, low grumble. "I will take that as a yes. If you will wait her for me, I will have you a blow full of cereal in few minutes." Asura's scarves let go of her waist as he got off the bed and headed for the door.

"Cereal," Maka asked as if she had never heard the word before in her life.

"Yes, do you not want cereal? I could make you something else if that is what you would prefer." Asura said, stopping just before the door.

"No cereal is fine, but…" Maka didn't know how to finish the statement.

"Oh, you thought I would offer you souls to eat." Maka nodded, with a confused look still on her face. "Well if you would like to eat some I would gladly share with you, but I highly doubt you will, so I have made sure to have some food in this house for you to eat. And don't worry about a thing; you are my guest here, and I just so happen to be a great cook. So just sit back and relax." Asura instructed as a single end slipped under the door and opened the door from the outside. He left and Maka was left alone with only her thoughts.

**-0o0-**

**SO there is chapter 2.**

**I know it is short but I wanted to save some for other chapters.**

**Thanks for reading. Now review or I'll take your soul and feed it to Asura. **


	3. The sad truth

**HEY! People actually like this story! Who know?**

**SO here is chapter 3**

**No promises if it is going to be good or not. **

**Like it or not here it is**

**-0o0-**

As soon as Asura left the room Maka knew she had to find some way out. She rushed over to the bags of her own clothes that Asura had packed for her. She had to remember to ask him if he saw anything; she hoped he hadn't. She also hopped it was still in one of her skirt pockets. "Please, let it still be here." She prayed quietly. After a little more rummaging through the bags she found it. The little mirror that Liz used to check her make-up during class was still in her position. Liz had handed it to her a week ago, when Black*Star ticked off Patty, and Liz had to go cool down her sister. Maka had intended to give it back the day after she got it, but she was glad that she didn't. She quickly breathed on the little reflective devise in her hands and wrote out the number that every student at the DWMA knew. "42-42-564 if you want to knock on death's door." Maka whispered quietly. She knew she could have written it without the little rhyme but it was a force of habit to do so.

"Hey ya, Hi ya, How you doing?" The cheery voice called on the other side.

"Sir, please, whisper," Maka asked quickly looking around to see if anything heard. Luckily nothing did, and Asura did not appear.

"Oh I'm sorry, Maka. What seems to be the problem?"

"Is something wrong with my baby girl?" The red haired death weapon cried. Thankfully he was given a sharp blow to the head by a large white animated glove, and quieted up quickly.

"I have been kidnapped by the Kishin Asura." Maka whispered. "I am unharmed and safe at the moment, but I don't know where I am. He took me while I was asleep. I also don't know why he wanted to take me." Maka then informed Lord Death of everything that had happened since she woke up in the strange place to now.

"That seems strange for Asura. For the years I knew him, he never tried to get to know anyone, not even his own weapon. Maka, you have to be very careful. I do not know what…" Lord Death started.

"I'm sorry, Sir," Maka interrupted turning her head towards the door. "I think I hear him coming, I have to go." Maka quickly erased the image of reaper and stuffed the mirror back into the bag of clothes. No sooner had she done this, the door open to reveal Asura holding a tray full of food. He walked over to the bed a place the tray of food on it.

"I see you're unpacking. You don't have to worry; I did not look at anything inside the bags." Asura said, returning to his seat on the bed. Maka sighed in relief. "Come on, you don't think I would go through your personal things without your consent. Have a little faith in me."

"I don't even know you. Why would I have faith in you?" Maka said trying to keep her anger down. She then got up and walked over to the bed. "Thank you for the food." She said before sitting down and starting to eat. She had to stay on the Kishin's good side if she wanted to get anywhere.

"You are very welcome." Asura replied with a smile. "Now, if I am not mistaken I believe it was your turn in our little game." Maka had to think carefully and quickly. She had to figure out why he had kidnapped her that was unquestionable. The real problem was when she should ask the question. Should she ask it now, or later? If Maka asked now she would know why and he would kill her sooner, but if she asked later it would give him the opportunity to get some really person information out of her. She decided that it would be better to die then have the Kishin knowing what was going inside her mind.

"Why did you bring me here?" Maka asked. Asura took a few seconds before he answered.

"I just wanted to make you smile." He said childishly looking at his lap. Maka had thousands of questions running through her mind at this statement, but held her tongue. She could barely speak. Lord Death said Asura never wanted to get know anyone, does that make this even stranger? When Asura looked up, she was still staring at him with shock all over her face. Both held the other's eyes, neither knowing exactly what to say or do.

"Your turn," Maka finally said. She wanted to ask what he meant but was afraid to. Then there could be the possibility that it was a lie. Asura took this as a surprise. She had not shown restraint in asking her questions earlier, whether it was her turn of his and now she was. He hoped that this was all because she had gotten comfortable at his house.

"What is your favorite genre of book? I have watched you read a lot, but what is the best type of book that you like to read?" Asura said with a smile. He had always thought that you could tell a lot about someone by the books they read, or didn't. For instance, He himself had read a lot of mystery stories when he was young. He would say that because he liked mystery books, he was a very inquisitive person. He will ask question upon question to get down to the truth of a problem, which in some way was what we was doing now to find a way to make this girl in front of him smile.

"Um, I guess I would have to say I prefer romance stories above all else." Maka said.

"Romance? I find that romantic novels are all the same. The guy and girl meet under unexpected circumstances, the get together but then the girl brakes them up for something the boy caused. Then they both realize that can't live without the other and that is how the book ends." Asura said. "But I do understand why you would like them. Your parents meet in school and were partners in fighting pre-kishins, this being the couple meeting under unexpected circumstances. They get together and have you, but your father is a womanizer so your mother broke of the marriage and left. Now all that is left for your story to have a happy ending is for your mother to realize she needs both of you to survive. You truly have a sad story, Maka." Maka wanted to scream and yell and hit this evil man with the worst *MAKA CHOP* she had ever given. Who was he to talk about her life like that? He asked her a question, she answered and now he was degrading it. She would understand if he had said, 'Well romantic novels are not my favorite but I respect your opinion,' but describing about her life like a failed love story was just too far. "Your turn." Asura said simply, not noticing the anger seething off the young girl's soul wave length.

"WHY ARE YOU SUCH AN ASS HOLE!" Maka yelled. "I AM NOT PLAYING THIS GAME WITH YOU ANYMORE!" Asura looked at her with confusion and sadness, but Maka could feel nothing but anger towards him. He had no right in saying what he said. She didn't care if she had to figure out the real reason why he had kidnapped her and were asking these questions. She didn't care if she had to rip the wooden coverings from the windows with her bare hands. She was going to fight until she was home and safe in Death City.

**-0o0-**

**SO there is chapter 3.**

**I know it is short but this seems to work nicely into the time frame.**

**And for those who have been following all my stories, Bunny's Story will be the next on updated. **

**Thank you for reading and loving this story, now please review or I will take your soul.**


	4. Smile and Found

**Hey, sorry it took me so long to update. I went to Disney.**

**Anyway, here is chapter four. Not sure what you will think about it but I hope you like it.**

**Here it is.**

**-0o0-**

"Your soul is mine!" Maka yelled as she gripped Soul tighter. Maka swung Soul with all the strength she had left, right through the witch. The witch screamed as her body was sliced with a black and red demon scythe. Her barely clothed body unraveled in stripes to revel a purple ball floating exactly where the witch once stood. The ball stayed floating. Maka sighed and relisted her hold on Soul's handle, allowing him to return back to his human form and grab the soul by the little witch's hat it had stuck on it.

"Thank you for the final meal, Maka," Soul said as he opened his sharp shark tooth full mouth and swallowed the purple soul whole. As soon as the last collected soul rested in his stomach power started to bubble inside him. It flowed through every inch of his body. Extra scythe blades came out of his back and arms, he almost looked like a cactus with deadly sharp needles.

"We did it!" Maka yelled happily, trying to remain standing up. The battle with the witch had worn her out, and she was exhausted. "You're a Death Scythe!"

"I am now the coolest kid in our school." Soul smirked, as he walked over to his mister. "And, Maka, I have something I have always wanted to tell you." Soul took a hold of Maka's hands.

-0o0-

Maka awoke from her dream when Asura tried to gently click to door to her room shut. Maka glared at the man dressed only in bandages created from his own skin as he brought in a tray of food. She still had not forgiven him for what he had said about her life, three days ago. He was always around her during the day; wondering if she was okay, if she was hungry, of if she was jus bored. Maka wished that he would just leave her alone for a day or two, so maybe she might be able to find a way back home. She had already tried the only door in the room. With just her luck, it only opened from the outside, and she didn't have control of anything like Asura's scarves to slide underneath. She figured that Asura was as bad as a little kid as he was now, that he would sneak out of the house late at night. She tried to find a loose brick on the window in the hope that she could pull the rest out and slip through. Maka eventually did but when she looked out the small hole she had made, she saw she was on the third floor. She had jumped or fallen is the better word, from a greater distance but she knew she couldn't jump from the window and get far with the Kishin after her. So Maka just had to stake out her time with the asshole until she could get away. Or at least wait until Soul found her and saved her.

"I brought you something to eat, if you're hungry Maka." Asura said quietly. Maka didn't respond to him, she just glared at him. "Oh, please Maka, at least talk to me, even if it is cruelly. I miss hearing your voice."

"You want to hear my voice? Well here is my voice telling you to, GO AWAY!" Maka yelled angrily. "The next time I see your face is when you intend to take me back home or when I kill you, whichever comes first." Asura looked as if he was about to cry.

"But then I wouldn't get to see your true smile. I will only have the memory of that fake one you put on for the foolish people that call themselves your friends." Asura said childishly looking at the ground. Maka froze at his words and all her anger disappeared in a millisecond. She had finally figured out his motives to capturing her. He had been watching her for a while, he told her himself that he was. He had watched her hang around with her friends and most likely with the teachers and when she was alone. He had to have seen all the times she wondered about her mother's safety, all the times she had been mad at her dad for being just a womanizer, and all the times she doubted herself in everything did or was. The reason Asura had taken her away was to make her happy, and all she had been doing was yelling at him. Maka looked away from the nice man, and bitterly yelled at herself for being so mean to him.

"I sorry," Maka whispered. Asura's head perked up as quickly as a puppy's would have if he had just been offered a treat. The whole time he had been watching her, she had never said anything so softly or so regretfully. He moved closer to the girl who looked so ashamed and put her food on the bedside table.

"It's okay." Asura said sitting down next to her. He was surprised when she didn't try to move away from him when he tried to put his arm around her. Maka just sat next to him. She knew it was the least she could do with how she had acted the past couple days. "I am also sorry. I should not have said what I did."

"But what you said was completely true." Maka said trying to make sure he didn't feel bad. She did not think Lord Death would like it, but she was going to be as nice as possible to Asura. "Everything you said was so true and like the saying, it hurt. I should never have flipped out at you like that."

"Whether it is true or not, that did not give me the right to say it." Asura said. He looked at her with a small smile on his face and a small hope that things would be a lot better from here on out. Maka looked up at him and gave him what he wanted. She smiled at him as well, a real smile, one that no one could call fake.

-0o0-

A very worried Soul walked up to the Death room surrounded but his friends. It had been half a week since Maka had been kidnapped by the evil Kishin, and Soul had felt it. He missed the bookworm. She was his mister, he was her weapon. It was his job to protect her at all cost, even if it meant he died in the process. And what had he done when the Kishin broke into their apartment? He just slept through the whole thing. He didn't even realize she was gone until it was almost time to go to school and Maka still had not gotten up. He had run all the way to school in case she had gone earlier and he was too wrapped up in his video games to listen or care. When she was not there he had gone to tell Lord Death that Maka had gone missing, and he already knew about it AND had contact with her. Soul would never forgive himself for this.

"Hey there? Hi there? How you doing?" Lord Death called cheerfully as the two misters and four weapons walked in. Soul tried his best not to freak out on the Shinigami. He didn't like how his voice was so happy and cheerful when Maka had been kidnapped but the Kishin. The only thing he could do was blame himself for everything that had happened.

"What did you want of us, Father?" Kid asked. He was also taking Maka disappearance roughly. Maka and Kid were a lot alike and had instantly become friends. Everyone even knew that Kid had a small crush on Maka, well exact Maka of course. **(A/N I like Kid and Maka together. If you don't, oh well.)** Soul didn't know if Maka liked Kid back, but he hoped with all his might that she didn't. She was his mister, and no other guy would touch her without his consent.

"I have had a few more conversations with Maka. And I have been able to track her exact location. It is up to you six to bring her back. The Kishin, Asura, will be there and he will most likely not want her to leave. But you must at all cost not get in a battle with him. You would be fighting on his turf, and Asura will not hesitate to find your weaknesses and use them against you. He might even use Maka as a human shield." Lord Death explained. Soul growled inwardly at this. How could that bustard every think of using Maka like that.

"We will bring her back." Soul said. "That or we will die trying." He didn't wait for the others to agree, or to be dismissed. He walked out of the room. His only plan was to. Get. Maka. Back.

**-0o0-**

**SO there is chapter four. **

**I hope you liked it. I was up past my bed time writing it for you. **

**There may be another long wait before I put on chapter 5, but I will do my best**

**Thanks for reading now please review. The more I get the quicker the update. **


	5. Friends Forever

**Hey people. Thank you so much for liking this story.**

**I'm sorry to say this is the last chapter. Forgive me.**

**So here is chapter 5, hope you like it. **

**-0o0-**

"Asura, it's time for breakfast!" Maka called from the kitchen. It had been a full two week since she had smiled a true smiled in front of him, and now she seemed to be getting the benefits. She was allowed out of her room, even outside. But she never went too far so she couldn't get back. She never thought she would be saying it but, she liked living in the old house with Asura. They had a lot in common, exact for the fact that he was an evil Kishin. They both liked reading and many other activates they could do together. They both even hated their fathers. Asura told her a few days ago that when he was growing up, his father would beat him until he was a bloody mess, and then yell at him for making the mess and ordering him to clean it up. However, Asura said it was okay because when he became a Kishin his father's soul was one of the first that he ate. Maka had gotten use to that fact thought. She would even serve souls to him, which at first felt wrong but he need to eat and that is what he preferred. Of course like anyone who eats souls, they can eat normal food to but Asura liked the human souls better. Today, Maka put on the table a big breakfast of eggs, and bacon, and sausage, and pancakes, and waffles, and a small bowl with five souls in it for Asura.

"It all looks so good; I don't know where to start." Asura said coming up behind her and giving her a hug. Maka smiled as they sat down and started to eat. They also talked about the normal stuff that they would talk about at breakfast. Such as how did they sleep, or any dreams Maka might have had. She no longer had the one about Soul becoming a Death Scythe and almost confessing to her, most of the time they were about little adventures from stories she had read, but the main characters had changed to being Asura and Maka. Asura would usually make fun of her but it was okay, because she made fun of herself too. Maka had never been so happy in her life. Even when her mother was around, and she didn't know her father was a womanizing bustard. The food was almost gone when they heard a commotion outside. "What could that be? It almost sounds like, like a car engine." Asura said, looking very puzzled to why a car would be out in the woods in the middle of nowhere.

"That's no car." Maka half whispered. She knew that sound all too well. She could pick that single one out a traffic jam full of them and honking and yelling. It was Soul's motorcycle. The one she had ridden on so many times before. The one the pair had used when she found Chrona. But it wasn't until she heard the load mouth, want-a-be ninja assassin that she started to get nervous. If Black*Star and Soul were here, that only meant Kid, Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty were her as well. She could have been able to tell Soul to leave, but not the whole gang.

"I the great Black*Star will find Maka and kill the Kishin, because I am destined to surpass the gods!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. He could never be the assassin he wanted to be because he was so dame load.

"SHUT UP BLACK*STAR!" Soul yelled to his stupid best friend. "You don't want to let them know we're here, do you? We all know the plan right? Get in, get Maka, and then get out." Soul said. Maka could hear them all perfectly. Soul and Kid talking about the best idea for a plan, Tsubaki trying to calm down Black*Star, Liz trying to get out of going inside the 'creepy' mansion, and Patty laughing and saying everything will be fine because her big sister was there. Asura looked back at Maka.

"What would you like to do?" He asked, and Maka stared at him thinking. "You can go back to your friends and go home," Asura started, and Maka's eyes widen. He wasn't really thinking of getting rid of her. She thought he enjoyed her company. Then again all he wanted to do was make her happy and see her true smile and he had done that, so what was the point of staying now? "You can go up to your room and lock the door, as they try to save you," Asura continued. Maka didn't know how to think about this one. Was Asura going to allow them to just barge into his home and steal her away, or was he going to fight back. Maka would have been heartbroken that he would not fight to keep her with him, but if he did fight she knew there would be more blood stains and ten new souls that would be added to the house's inventory. "Or you can leave with me." Asura finished. Maka gave a sigh of relief. She knew all along that he wouldn't let her go so easily.

"Isn't that choice simple?" Maka asked with a smile, getting out of her chair. Asura look despondently at the ground and Maka's smile faded. Did he really think that she would leave him? Of course that was what she wanted the first three days of her stay, but couldn't he see that she had changed? How could he think she would leave now? Hadn't she gone into the forest so many times already, and still hadn't she come back? "I'm staying with you." Maka said and Asura's head shot up. She walked over to him and gave him a large hug. "Just let me say good bye to my friends this time. Now you stay here, I will be right back." Maka joked as she walked to the front door. She was glad that she had gotten changed out of her pajamas. She opened the door and walked outside, immediately all her friends stopped talking and stared at her.

"MAKA!" They all yelled as they ran over to her to give her a huge hug. "We thought we lost you," they said again together, this made Maka laugh. However, before she could talk she was pulled onto Soul's motorcycle and was being driven away.

"Come on," Soul said as they drove away, "we have to get away from the Kishin before he realizes that you're gone." Maka eyes widen, she didn't want to leave but she also couldn't just jump off of Soul's motorcycle when he was going so fast. What could she do? She did the only thing she could think of doing.

"ASURA! HELP!" She yelled. He would come for her, and he would take her back, she knew he would. Soul looked back at her; he wouldn't understand that she wanted to stay. But they were too far away already, he couldn't hear her. Maka stared back in the direction of Asura's house. She knew he would be sitting at the kitchen table, most likely eating a little bit more of her food as he waited for her to come back. She felt a few tears roll down her cheek. _"What is he going to do now? Is he going to hate me? Does he think that I wanted them to take me back?" _Maka thought. _"Oh, Asura, please forgive me."_ She stayed in her thoughts the rest of the way to Death City. Soul and the others brought her straight to Lord Death. Soul never brought up her cry for help.

"MAKA! MY BABY, HOW ARE YOU DOING?! DID THAT STUPID KISHIN HURT YOU IN ANY WAY?!" Her father yelled before she hit him on the head with her strongest *MAKACHOP*.

"Don't you dare call him stupid!" Maka yelled angrily. Everyone looked at her. "Why did you take me away?" She asked, in both a sad and angry voice.

"Maka, you were kidnapped by the Kishin! Why would you want to stay with him? It is not safe." Soul asked, almost heartbroken that she didn't want to be rescued and taken back to their home, where he would keep her safe.

"First off, 'Kishin' isn't his name. Its Asura, a kishin is just what he is." Maka said irritated, but she inwardly laughed when she realized she had used his own words. "Second, I wanted to stay because he was, is one of my best friends. He understands me, and he will protect me. It is safe."

"But Maka, **Asura**," Soul had to spit out his name, "eats pure human souls. You know that's against the rules." Everyone also knew Maka always followed the rules.

"The man has to eat." Maka shrugged, "So what."

"Maka, listen to yourself!" Soul yelled. "What would your mother think of you saying these things, and protecting him?" Soul really had no intention of using her mother against her but it seemed to have worked. Maka looked at the ground as she thought. What would her mother think of her wanting to stay with Asura? Her mother was the one who had made her decide to be a mister and hunt down Kishin eggs. Maka open her mouth to speak but couldn't find the words or the courage in her to tell everyone she still wanted to be with Asura. Luckily, she didn't have to, because Ox, Kim, and Killik came bursting through the door.

"Lord Death, we're sorry for the interruption, but the Kishin…. MAKA!" Kim screamed and ran up to her to give her a hug. "You're back!"

"Wait, you mentioned Asura. What's wrong?" Maka asked really worried. What happened to her beloved friend?

"What? Oh, the Kishin. He is outside right now, attacking the city." Kim said, looking up at Lord Death. Everyone's eyes grew wide.

"But don't worry, Sir. All the weapon and mister pairs available are already fighting back." Ox said. Soul turned to see how Maka would react to this but she was gone. She had already run out of the room to see Asura. Outside she watched as Asura floated above everyone. Maka almost started to cry when she all the students ganging up on him. Asura was strong; no doubting it, but not even her could take on so many people at the same time. Maka screamed when they made him fall to the earth. She ran over to where he feel and pushed everyone out of the way.

"EVERYONE GET AWAY FROM HIM!" she yelled. They all looked at her like she was crazy but stepped back. She ran over to his side as he stood up and gave him a huge hug. She heard dozens of gasps at her action but didn't care. "I'm so sorry, Asura. When I went to say good bye, they thought I was sneaking out and brought me back. Please don't be mad at me." Maka said. She didn't notice the rest of her friends also push through the crowd to see what was going on, but she didn't hear Soul's low growl he gave whenever another man got anywhere close to her.

"That's okay, Maka."Asura said rubbing the top of her head. "Why didn't you call for help?" He asked sweetly.

"BACK AWAY FROM MAKA, KISHIN!" Soul yelled over ever thing else that was going on. Maka and Asura ended their hug and turned to look at him.

"I have already told you, his name is Asura!" Maka yelled back. She took a deep breath before continuing. "And I'm going back with him no matter what anyone says or does." This made everyone start to whisper and gossip.

"What happened?" The kids asked each other.

"Maka is protecting the Kishin, and she says that she will be staying with him." Was the response that was giving back. Everyone waited for what was to happen next, but nobody moved. Never would anyone have thought that bookworm, goody-two-shoes Maka want to stay with the ultimate evil in the world. In the moments after Maka's brave statement, everyone was searching for the story. The first person to move was Asura. He placed his hands on Maka's shoulders, causing her to look up at him. He had a determined look on his face.

"If you are worried for her safety, I can assure no harm will come to her." Asura spoke in his gentleman's voice. Maka liked his gentleman's voice, it always was so proper. "On the other hand, if you wish just be near her then I would be happy to let you visit her every once in a while. She could even visit you; however it is always her decision in the end. We are not all caged animals that have to wait for our masters to tell us what we can do and where can we go." Asura looked down at her and smiled. "On a more personal note, I would like to reprimand you who called yourselves her friends. None of you could see how much she was in pain. That is why I took her away, to actually make her happy."

"You lie!" Soul screamed. "She was happy. She was smiling when she was with us! How would you even know if she was or wasn't happy?!"

"Could you not tell that the smile she gave off was fake?" Maka could tell Asura was starting to like teasing Soul, it made her smile. "And you saw her when she was in a group. I saw her when she was alone." Soul's eyes went wide, and she could see a little blood come dripping out of his nose, the perverts. But in his defense that's what Asura made it sound like.

"Just stop it." Maka growled stepping a bit closer to Asura. "I have had enough of all this fighting. I will be going with Asura. I will see you guys later if you want to come by." Maka turned to leave, but was stopped when Soul grabbed her from behind, span her around and kisses her full on the lips. Maka was shocked; this is what she had been waiting for Soul to do for the past few years, but now she didn't want it.

"Maka, please stay." Soul begged after he broke the kiss. He knew that the Maka he cared for was still in that big brain of hers, he just had to get it out. "For me, please." Soul could feel tears coming up in his eyes, but he wouldn't let them show. That would be un-cool.

"I'm sorry, Soul." Maka whispered. She couldn't talk anymore, she couldn't hurt him more. He was her partner and he had risked his life for her many times. Soul still got the message though. He looked at Asura with anger.

"If she gets even a little paper cut, I swear I will kill you." He said, and Asura nodded. He looks at Maka as she smiles, and now he could see how fake her other smile was. This one was her true smile. It took up her whole face, and even her eyes seemed to smile with her. He then watched as she walked away hand in hand with Asura. It reminded him of a father and a daughter walking home. "Be safe." He whispered under his breath. He then turned back walked back to his empty home for a nice long nap.

**-0o0-**

**SO there is the end. I hope you like it. **

**I'm sorry I couldn't make it longer but as I was typing then end just came.**

**Anyway, please review and I will try to up another story as soon as September starts.**


End file.
